


Adorable Stranger

by flickawhip



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-04 00:53:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12759780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Kipper and Jackson get close.RP Fic.





	Adorable Stranger

Kipper had smiled softly as she moved to greet the girl, who looked almost doll-like, her smile softened further as she noted how shy Jackson was, her voice soft. 

"You okay Sweet doll?"

Jackson smiled and nodded. 

"Come sit with me."

Jackson did as she was told. 

"Can you speak? Or would you rather sign.... or write?"

Jackson took out a notepad and began to write. She held it up for Kipper.

'No vocal cords and can't sign'

"Oh baby girl."

Kipper murmured, stroking her cheek gently. 

"Let me take care of you?"

Jackson smiled and wrote again.

'Please'

Kipper smiled softly, kissing her gently. 

"Trust me?"

Jackson nodded. Kipper smiled, stroking her cheek. 

"Tell me if you need to stop?"

Jackson looked at her with a raised eyebrow and a 'Really?' look on her face. Kipper sighed and rolled her eyes. 

"You know what I mean."

Jackson smiled and stuck her tongue out playfully at Kipper. Kipper laughed softly. 

"Cute."  
Jackson smiled again. Kipper smiled, kissing her gently. Jackson lent into the kiss. Kipper murred softly, stroking her cheek as she deepened the kiss. Jackson pulled Kipper deeper into the kiss. Kipper murred as she pulled back. 

"Let me undress you baby girl?"

Jackson smiled and nodded. Kipper smiled and stroked her cheek, moving to slowly undress her. Jackson smiled and lent into her touch allowing herself to be undressed. Kipper smiled, soon having the girl completely naked. 

"Oh my darling girl... look how beautiful you are."

Jackson blushed. 

"Shy, little one?"

Jackson nodded. 

"Would it help if I stripped?"

Jackson smiled broadly and nodded eagerly before adding in sign.

'But do it very slowly and sexily.... I....I want...to be teased.'

She blushed and then added.

'Also...would you mind if while I watched I.......touched myself?'

Kipper smiled softly, kissing the girl gently. 

"Shhh... of couse I wouldn't mind."

Kipper whispered the words gently, her smile soft as she moved back so that Jackson could see her properly. Jackson watched intently with anticipation. After a few moments Kipper began to slowly strip. Jackson's eyes widened slightly and her breath started to become shallow. Kipper was soon half-naked. Jackson was watching intently and her left hand was between her legs rubbing madly. She was already very wet and the sound of her rubbing was very audible. 

"Enjoying yourself?"

Jackson nodded. Kipper smiled, moving to continue undressing. Soon fully naked. Jackson mewed and rubbed her pussy even harder it was now soaking wet and the very wet sounds of her hand rubbing frantically at her clit. 

"Let me... help?"

Jackson mewed and nodded. She spread her legs further and moved her hand slightly. Her pussy was dripping wet. Kipper smiled, moving to kneel on front of the girl, her voice soft. 

"All that for me... I'm flattered."

She followed her words by moving to hold Jackson's legs wide open, moving to suckle teasingly at her clit. Jackson lent her head back and gave a silent scream. Kipper soon settled into a pace. Jackson began stroking her hands through Kipper's hair. Kipper purred and upped her pace. Jackson wrapped one of her legs over Kipper's shoulder. Kipper upped her pace further, her hand sliding further along Jackson's thigh. Jackson's fingers now laced into Kipper's hair. Kipper sped up. Jackson panted and came apart. She took her time to gain her breath and then with surprising strength and speed for sch a frail looking girl she lovingly man-handled Kipper up onto the bed and began kissing her upper inner thighs. Kipper murred softly. 

"You don't have to..."

'But I want to'

Jackson signed as she kissed closer and closer to Kipper's clit. Kipper murred softly, stroking Jackson's hair gently. Jackson murred and began softly sucking at Kipper's clit. Kipper gasped and arched. Jackson kept softly suckling. Kipper soon cried out and came.


End file.
